


Head Over Heels [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some people like it, others tend to go wild."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made in an evening, because I saw the sneak peek and got overexcited.

**Head Over Heels**  
**Music:** ABBA  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/gntnyilu9vm9oky/Supergirl_-_Head_Over_Heels_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (0:47 minutes, 35MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bsetv3zas8u15bf/Supergirl_-_Head_Over_Heels_-_shinyjenni.srt)   
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/227480.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/202531.html) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/cQhx8pUJmF4) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/118966228258/head-over-heels-music-by-abba-supergirl)

[Supergirl - Head Over Heels - shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/127861913) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: leadinglady)


End file.
